Rules
These rules are enforced by the Tugs Wiki Admins in addition to the Fandom Community Guidelines. General Rules # No spam, vandalism, or any other edits which are not relevant. # No profanity or mature references. # Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits or badges than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. Quality over quantity. # Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) # Do not mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, tell an admin so they can deal with it. # Multiple accounts are not allowed if you have already been banned. # If you are unfamiliar with the formatting while editing a page, ask an admin for help. We would much rather help you than to find a page that was ruined by formatting errors. Image Rules # Add "File:" before every image. For example: "File:FileNameHere.png" # Do not upload someone else's images without asking them first. # All images must be relevant to TUGS. # Make sure that the image file name makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg", "Picture 004.JPG", "Capture 005.png" or similar. Name it after the article and what number image it is, for example, "Jinxed6.jpg" or similar. # Do not add a "width" to any gallery. # Do not upload really small and/or low quality images unless there are no alternates available. # Do not upload duplicate images unless yours is in better quality than the existing one. # Do not upload fan-made images. # When uploading more than one image to a page, please try to edit the page you are uploading them to one time only. In other words, add all of the pictures you want to upload and then save the page. # When uploading pictures scanned from magazines and books, please make sure to crop out any text or blank space. # Avoid uploading screenshots from a video-sharing site such as YouTube, unless this is the only place where the picture can be obtained. Formatting * When making an asterisk based list, please add a space between the asterisk and subject. (this also applies to number/# based lists too) Example: "* Like this." (minus the quotations) / It will turn out exactly like this list. * When covering notes, add them like exactly like these examples: (discontinued) (does not speak) (cameo) etc. Talk Page/Message Wall Rules # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page/message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. # Article talk pages, like the template header at the top states, are there for discussing changes to the article,'' not'' for a discussion about the topic in question. # Do not answer messages left for other users. Blog Rules Note: All blogs have been discontinued. The rules remain intact for archiving purposes. # All blog posts must pertain to TUGS or boats/related television programs in a way. # Nothing overly personal or pointless should be considered worthy of a blog post. (Pointless subjects include but are not limited to: Games, number of edits one has, spam from other websites, certain types of polls, announcing an acquisition to your collection, etc.) # Blog comments must keep on topic as the blog post dictates. # Comments left on blogs must be longer than one word and must say more than just "I like this", "This is cool", etc. # The Wikia was not created to be a blogging site, so keep blogging to a minimum. # No "test blogs" or "test comments" just for the sake of earning points. They are pointless and just clog up the activity feed. Admin Rules As well as the above rules, admins have other obligations to help keep the Wikia fair and clean at the same time. These include, but are not limited to: # All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is blocked for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit. DISCLAIMER: This rule does not apply to users who: spam, vandalize, swear, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users, all of whom can be immediately IP blocked. # All active admins have to agree upon a rule and it's phrasing before it can be added. This way, all of the admins can add in their own ideas and no one can make the rules work to their personal advantage. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. # Before a user is granted admin or ChatMod status, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate. # An admin is considered inactive after being away from the Wikia for three months. "Strike" Gallery Admin Signature Note: Goes alongside strikes in messages. Failure to abide by any of these rules may result in blockage. Thank you, - ''TUGS Wiki Staff'' Category:Wikia maintenance